bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Vote to create this Page
Vote to create this page is a new thing on this wiki. It allows the users/administrators to request a page that they want and then have the community vote Yay or Nay. This can obviously be used for pages that do not exist. Plus I think it will be kind of fun!!! To vote simply put the Kazi22 04:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) under yes or no. Voting ends January 5th. Toa of Shadow Yes *-''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 04:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, since Shadow Takanuva exist. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 14:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *Since they do exist then there really should be a page. *---''[[User:Takua3|'Takua']][[User talk:Takua3|'3']]'' 16:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) *Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk *Might as well. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' *'''-'[[User:WaterLord|''Water]]Lord'' ''02:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Guest-yes, because if a matoran of shadow became a toa, then a toa of shadow would exist.' No Comments *Actually, Shadow Takanuva have appeared in the story. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I forgot about that. But that is also the only time. I don't think that we have enough material for it. - Mata Nui Talk 22:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I'll remove my vote. - Mata Nui Talk 11:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Turaga Yes *We have Matoran of Lightning, Toa of Lightning, Toa of Psionics, Ce-Matoran pages. I think we should have pages such as Turaga of Lightning, Turaga of Psionics, etc. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk No *??? Nay, how does an 'Elemental Turaga' differ from a normal Turaga? *It seems unnecessary to me. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *Other than the six main elements and magnetism no Turaga of other elements have been seen so I don't think it's necessary.--[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 20:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *Nah, we haven't seen so many Turaga yet. I don't feel that it is necessary. - Mata Nui Talk 18:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) *'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' * ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 15:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Skakdi Yes *Skakdi have elements and many many people want to know stuff like what pefix do you add to elemental Skakdi ( ga- Skakditoran??? ) and what elements are female ( seeing as vezok is blue and male ). *Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk No *Does not differ from an actual Skakdi. *Also seems unneeded to me. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *Theirs only seven named Skakdi so it's no really needed in my opinion. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *BTW, we don't know the prefixes of the Skakdi, if they use any at all. - Mata Nui Talk 18:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) *Just not necessary. - I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Elemental Bohrok Yes *-''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 04:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No * We already have Tahnok, Gahlok ect. pages so its not really nessesary. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 14:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *Bohrok do not have Elemental Powers as their abilities are artificial. An 'Elemental Bohrok' would not differ from an actual Bohrok and could not exist. *Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk *Seemes completely unneeded to me. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *Bohrok of Fire = Tahnok. - Mata Nui Talk 18:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) *Same as pretty much everyone above - I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Shadow Takanuva Yes *-''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 04:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *--[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 14:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *I vote Yay but I wouldn't call it 'Shadow Takanuva'. Perhaps were could couls call it Dimensionally Displaced Takanuva and leave several redirects behind on pages such as 'Shadow Takanuva', 'Evil Takanuva', or 'Alternate Takanuva'. *Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk *'Shadow Takanuva' works for me. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' No Randy Elliot Yes * BS01 has an article on him. -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 15:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No Mata Nui's Sword Yes *Name it whatever, but I just think we should have a page for it. '''I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. No